Good banana Morning
by Azzi.Turner
Summary: The Doctor has an early morning suprise for Donna. Warning, involves frisbees and fruit
1. good banana morning

**Banana Marmalade**

The Doctor bounded into Donna's bedroom of the TARDIS, pleased he had put it near the library, so he could not lose her like he did Martha last year.

"Donna!" he stage whispered as he opened the door.

"What?" asked Donna, he voice slightly deeper from sleep.

"Did I wake you?" he asked

"No," said Donna sarcastically, "I'm always awake at four in the morning,"

"Me too!" said the Doctor as if this was some great coincidence, rather than just Donna's sarcasm.

"What do you want Doctor?" asked Donna in a level voice

"What?" he asked, "Oh right!"

"What?" she said, and then she yawned

The Doctor grinned, "Come and see what I made,"

Donna sat up and looked at his face, he had that mischievous grin.

"Okay," she said to him, under her breath she muttered, "This can only be bad,"

She got up and put on her dressing gown and a pair of slippers.

The Doctor turned and left her room.

"Wait up," she called as she scooted after him.

She followed the Doctor through corridor after corridor. Soon they'd gone further into the TARDIS than Donna had ever gone before.

The Doctor touched each door as he moved past, as though counting them off, "Dining room, spare console room, Susan, DVD room, magazine room,"

"Hold up!" said Donna stopping.

The Doctor turned around, "Yes Donna," he said, tilting his head slightly.

"You have a DVD room and a magazine room, and you never even bothered to tell me?" she asked.

The Doctor winced, "Yeah, coz, I sort of knew if I told you then you would sort of, be angry that I hadn't told you,"

Donna punched his arm, hard.

"Ow!" He complained rubbing his arm

"What did you want to show me?" asked Donna ever so sweetly.

"Oh yeah!" he hurried along down the corridor, "Banana room, Frisbee room, alphabet room,"

"What on Earth is an alphabet room?" asked Donna

"Rassilon," the Doctor mumbled, "It's a room where you put things in alphabetical order," he replied

"Okay then," said Donna, shaking her head

The Doctor took a step backwards, and another, managing to walk into Donna.

"Ouch," she protested

He grinned, "Sorry," he opened the door, "Banana Room," he said proudly

Donna peered inside; she saw a great big banana sculpture.

She gasped, "Doctor,"

"Do you like it?" he asked her

"It's a giant banana elephant," she said

"Yup," he turned around, Donna was gone, then she was back.

She threw a Frisbee at the sculpture and it came tumbling down.

The Doctor gasped

"I'm going back to bed," she said.

**_Later that morning_**

There was a knock on Donna's door.

"Come in," she mumbled

The Doctor stepped into the room with a glass in his hand, a jar in the other, and a tray on either arm.

"I'm not even going to ask how you managed to knock," said Donna.

He passed her the glass, of orange juice, and one tray, plain toast.

He said down next to her putting the other tray on his lap, "Breakfast in bed!" he announced.

He popped open the jar and spread something on Donna's toast, then his own.

Donna looked at the goop on her toast and watched in disgust as the Doctor downed his. After deciding it must be some alien dish, she made up her mind to  
try it. She took a bite, chewed and swallowed.

"Doctor!" she cried, her face turning green

He grinned, "Do you like it?"

She shook her head.

"Aww, but you helped make it," he sighed

"How?" she asked

"Banana marmalade," he replied with a grin.


	2. good banana afternoon

**Authors note: **My little sister wrote this and asked me to post it for her

**Disclaimer:** Neither me, nor my sister own Doctor Who, That's the BBC's business. However we do have a lone banana in the fruit bowl

After the Doctor had finished laughing at Donna Noble he'd gone into the TARDIS' kitchen to finish packing all of the banana marmalade into jars.

ONE HOUR LATER.

He'd finally finished, but being short one jar he'd put the remainder of the banana marmalade into Donna's slipper.

ONE MORE HOUR LATER

Donna stepped out of her bed and slid her feet into her slippers. As soon as her foot made contact with the gooey substance she immediately cried out,

"Doctor!"

There was no reply. She checked her watch, lunch time. She headed of toward the kitchen to prepare herself something edible. When she arrived in the kitchen the first then she saw was jars upon jars of banana marmalade. She immediately began dumping the jars into the TARDIS' bigger-in-the-inside rubbish bin.

The Doctor walked into the room.

He paused, seeing what Donna was doing.

He pointed his hands at her in a gun, "Hands in the air and no fuzzy biscuits!" he cried.

Donna dropped the jars she was hold and half raised her hands, half bent down laughing. The Doctor stood patiently while Donna caught her breath.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Donna finally was able to breathe without laughing, "Fuzzy, fuzzy," she laughed loudly, "biscuits!"

"Sorry," the Doctor shook his head and pulled something from his pocket, "I was just picking the lint off these biscuits," he bit into it.

"Eww," Donna grimaced.

The Doctor patted the TARDIS, "Good girl," he said

"What?" asked Donna shaking her head

"Didn't you notice?" asked the Doctor, "the TARDIS spat out each of those jars and out them right back where you got them from,"

Donna looked, "I thought there was an awful lot,"

He grinned a fond grin, "Don't you just love-"

"I know, I know," said Donna holding her hands up

"Banana Marmalade," they said simultaneously.

**Second Authors note: **The whole 'Fuzzy biscuits' came from something we were doing with our friend and she yelled it by mistake instead of saying 'Funny business'. True story. The best bit is our friend _meant_ it


End file.
